The present invention relates generally to tools used in construction and maintenance and, more particularly, to a gripping and maneuvering apparatus for securely gripping and moving objects.
Fences, signage, utility poles, basketball goals and other similar structures typically involve the use of poles or similar rigid members for structural support. When the structure is constructed or installed upon a surface, such as the soil of the earth, the members are typically inserted into a substrate of the surface to stabilize and anchor the associated structure. Installation of the members into the substrate can involve creating a hole in the surface and the substrate into which the member is inserted. The members can be rigidly maintained in the hole by introducing concrete, plastic, asphalt or other similar adhering material into the hole containing the member therein to bond the member with the surrounding substrate and surface. Installation of the member may also be accomplished by driving the member through the surface and into the substrate or packing the substrate materials around that portion of the member residing in the hole.
When it is desirable to remove or relocate a structure containing members fixedly positioned in the substrate of a surface, the members are also typically removed. Removal of the members and adhering materials bonded thereto requires releasing the bond between the member and the surrounding surface and substrate. This can be accomplished by physical removal of the members and associated adhering material from the surface and substrate. In some instances, it is also desirable to remove the member from the adhering materials. Removal of the adhering materials must typically occur after removal of the member from the substrate.
Removal of members may be accomplished by removing the surrounding surface and substrate materials until the member and adhering materials are exposed. Another possible removal method is by using ropes or chains that may be coupling to the member and to a pulling force such as a vehicle. A third possible removal method is to cut the member below the surface and abandon the lower portion of the member and the adhering materials that are bonded with the substrate. Once a member has been completely removed, removal of the adhering materials typically involves repeated striking or other similar action to break the adhering materials away from the member.
Known problems occur with these methods of member and adhering material removal. Removal of adhering materials from a member is typically time consuming and may cause damage to the member. With regard to member removal, excavation of the substrate surrounding the member and associated adhering materials is also time consuming and results in a large excavated area. Pulling the member from the surface and substrate using a rope or chain can cause danger to humans and equipment since the rope or chain may slip off or break. In addition, the member can be bent, broken off or otherwise damaged thereby prohibiting reuse and possibly requiring further excavation of the surface and substrate to complete the removal. Further, the pulling action can create uncontrolled release of all, or a portion, of the member from the surface and substrate thereby creating a hazard for humans and surrounding structures. Abandonment of a portion of the member results in unwanted subsurface debris as well as the destruction of the member thereby prohibiting reuse.
In addition, some machines or devices include members that are press-fit into position within the device. These members may need to be removed and replaced during repair or maintenance. When removing and replacing these members, it is often desirable to obtain a firm grip on the member and applying force to move the member into or away from the device. Often the amount of pressure needed to get a secure grip on the member is more than can be applied by hands or conventional tools. In addition, applying force in the correct direction without damage to the member or the device may be difficult. As with other methods of removing members, known tools and methods used to remove the members can cause damage to the member and are often difficult and time consuming to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gripping apparatus that provides simple, non-destructive, controlled removal and installation of fixedly positioned members.
The present invention discloses a gripping apparatus operable to grip objects such as members in a non-destructive fashion. In addition, the invention discloses a gripping apparatus that may be used to remove members from both adhering materials and from a surface and substrate. The gripping apparatus also provides for manipulation of members with respect to an object to facilitate installation, removal or repositioning of the member.
One embodiment of the gripping apparatus includes a housing, a plurality of jaws and a plurality of pivot pins. The jaws are positioned on the housing and the pivot pins are fixedly coupled to the housing. The jaws are pivotally coupled to the housing by the pivot pins such that the jaws pivot about the pivot pins. During operation, the housing is positioned such that the jaws pivotally engage a member. When a force is applied to the housing, the jaws are forced into the member thereby gripping the member.
Another embodiment is a gripping apparatus for gripping and moving a member with respect to an object. The gripping apparatus of this embodiment comprises a housing that includes a plurality of jaws and a plurality of pivot pins. The pivot pins are fixedly coupled to the housing. The jaws are pivotally coupled to the housing by the pivot pins. The housing may be positioned such that the jaws become engaged with the member. The gripping apparatus further comprises a drive unit that is fixedly coupled to the housing. The drive unit may be positioned such that during operation of the drive unit, the housing may be moved relative to the object. When the housing is moved with respect to the object, the jaws grip the member and cause the member to move with respect to the object.
Yet another embodiment is a gripping apparatus for gripping an interior surface of a hollow member. The gripping apparatus comprises a gripping shaft that includes a first section coupled with a second section. The second section is tapered to increase in cross sectional area as the second section longitudinally extends away from the first section. The gripping apparatus further comprises a gripping bushing that surrounds a portion of the second section such that the gripping bushing may slide along the second section. The gripping bushing is deformable by the varying cross-sectional area of the second section. The second section may move the gripping bushing outwardly to engage the interior surface of the hollow member.
A gripping system for gripping a hollow member comprises another embodiment. The gripping system comprises an internal gripping apparatus that may be inserted into the hollow member to contact and grip an interior surface of the hollow member. The gripping system further comprises a housing that may be positioned to engage the internal gripping apparatus. The housing includes a plurality of jaws that are pivotally coupled to the housing. The housing may be positioned such that the jaws may engage with the internal gripping apparatus and fixedly coupling the hollow member to the housing. In an alternative embodiment, the housing may be coupled to a drive unit such that operation of the drive unit may move the hollow member.
A method of gripping and moving a member with respect to an object is described by another embodiment. The method comprises positioning a housing to surround a portion of the member. The housing includes a plurality of jaws that are coupled to the housing such that the jaws pivot with respect to the housing. The method further comprises engaging the member with the jaws and moving the housing with a drive unit. The drive unit is coupled to the housing and may be positioned to contact the object and move the member relative to the object when the drive unit is operating.
The present invention also describes a method of gripping an interior surface of a hollow member with a gripping apparatus. The method comprises inserting a second section of a gripping shaft into the hollow member. The second section is tapered to increase in cross sectional area as the second section longitudinally extends away from a first section of the gripping shaft. The method further comprises exerting a force on the first section and deforming a gripping bushing with the second section. The gripping bushing is moved outwardly by the second section to engage an interior surface of the hollow member.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings and the more detailed description of the invention that follows. The foregoing discussion of the preferred embodiments has been provided only by way of introduction. This section should not be construed as a limitation on the following claims, which define the scope of the invention.